The Fourth Remnant
by BroccolliJuice
Summary: The Remnants of Sephiroth are hunting down the one they call 'The Fourth Remnant' and are joined by the one person who knows her better than anyone, the Turk called Reno. Odd pairings in later chapters including RenoxKadaj. Pre-Advent Children time
1. Reno

His crimson eyes stare her down. "Yuffie," He calmly states as she gazes down the barrels of the Cerberus, "Why did you do this to me?" She doesn't know what to say. "Vincent, I-I-I..." He shakes his head at the thought of her giving her body to someone else. Her heart pounds so loud she's sure he can hear it. "Yuffie." He ponders what to say next. A small breeze of wind blows broken glass out of her hair, the sound of it chiming as it hits the ground serenading him. The Cerberus inches closer to her head and she realizes just how inhuman her lover is. "Vincent. Please, please don't shoot." He falls to the ground suddenly. "Yuffie, come on, quick." The familiar red head holds out his hand for her. Tightly she grasps it and they run. Trees whizz past the two of them as she turns and gazes at the ruby-red haired Turk. The armoured car he and his Turk partner share appears not to far off in the distance. The bald Turk, already in the driver's seat, revs the engine, indicating to the red head he needs to speed his Turk arse up. The door fly's open and she jumps in, shortly followed by the red head. The emotionless Turk hits the pedal to the floor and the car speeds off out of the forest. She looks back at the looming giants, wondering why she left him there. Wondering why she didn't just face him like a real ninja would of. Fake ninja Yuffie, she thinks. She rests her head on a trunk full of ammo, closes her eyes and silently prays to the lifestream that she doesn't dream of him...

**Reno**

Rude slow the car down as we pull in at our Turk base. "What are we going to do with Yuffie?" I ask, gazing back at the sleeping ninja. "Get out of the car Reno." I look at Rude; he stares out the front windscreen. "What?" I can't help but feel abandoned and hated as he opens my door, not saying a word. I get out, almost falling over as the wind hits me. Rude reverses the car and drives off. Jeez! What's his problem? I march into the building, scanning my id as I go. The machine bleeps to tell me I'm allowed inside.  
I drag my feet along the ground as my baton scrapes across the floor. Why did he just throw me out like that? Big, black headed weirdo. My baton bounces as I drop it to the ground and throw myself onto my bed. I look up at the sky light in the roof and an eerie silence comes over the base. Not even the whizzing of the many machines is heard... Wait a minute... Why is nothing on? Motorcycle roars echo down the halls. "Yazoo! Quick! She has to be here!" I jump off my bed and swiftly pick up my baton as I breeze out the door. I stare down the main door, awaiting the intruders. An arm tightly wraps around my neck and a gun presses into my head. "Where is she?" Footsteps reverberate behind me and my attacker. "Yazoo, brute force is Loz's thing," A big, silver haired, butch looking guy with a metal fist appears in front of us. "How does that make you feel Loz?" my heart pounds as he raises his sparking metal fist and punches a hole through the metal reinforced wall to his right. "So, are you going to tell us where she is?" the gun pushes further into my head. "I don't know who you're talking about."  
"Silver hair."  
"Like us."  
"Silver eyes."  
"Like us."  
"Would you please quit it! The guy gets it without you two saying 'like us' after everything I say!" The one holding me releases me and throws me against the cold, hard wall. The one with the metal fist holding me in place while the one that was holding points his gun at my head. The third snakes in between them. His hair, shorter than the one with the gun but longer than the one with the metal fist, all three sharing a creepy resemblance to Sephiroth. "Where is she?" the middle one asks, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Who?" They look forward and backward at each other. They all move closer and block out the few lights that are on. One of their hands lights up and in unison they utter, "The fourth remnant."

**

"Amaia, I really really like you and it would be really great if you would be my date to the Shinra ball."  
"See, I told you you could do it. Now all you gotta do is say it to her face." I wish it was as easy as Tseng made it sound. "Tseng! Reno! Meeting in my office, now!" Rufus shouts down the speaker phone. We march up the stairs to our boss's office. She smiles at me from across the room. I can't help but smile back. "You seven will be working on a very special mission. A gang has come to our attention that needs getting rid of. We have their coordinates, you leave tonight."

"How exciting! Finally I get to go on a mission with you Reno." She smiles as we head out to the armoured truck that will be escorting us to the gang. "Yeah, um. Amaia?"  
"Yes Reno?" My guts give out and I choke. "Come on you two, we need to get going." She climbs in and I follow her. I'm suddenly hit by a bad feeling. Something is going to go wrong.

Her blade chimes as she flicks away the bullets being shot at us. We charge, not knowing what we were about to get ourselves into. She crosses blades with a guy not much older than she is. Furiously they fight as I watch. She holds him up against a tree. Tseng and Rude have the other two cornered too. She drops her blade and clenches her side, clearly in some kind of pain. Elena holds me back. "The fourth remnant." He utters as she releases her grip. "Run!" She screams. We all head back to the truck and swiftly get in before driving off. Amaia shakes in Elena's arms. "Quickly Rude, we need to get her to boss as soon as possible."

We all stand in Rufus's office, awaiting his words. Where is she? "Sadly we have to say goodbye to one of our best operatives. It seems her... illness is becoming too much for her to bear. Amaia handed in her things this morning. I'm very sorry, especially to you, Reno and Elena. I knew you two were close to her and I imagine this is very hard for you two." The room goes silent. I spot her id on his desk and impulsively walk forward and pick it up. We both had silly photos yet somehow she still managed to look beautiful. Her brown hair shining and her blue eyes sparkling. The others leave but I can't. Something inside stops me from moving. "Reno, I expect you know how she was brought into this world."  
"She never spoke of her family." A disappointed sigh emerges from his mouth. "Why do you ask boss?"  
"Because you should know. Her mother was raped and fell pregnant. She couldn't bare give up the child thus Amaia was born."  
"Who raped her mother?" I ask shakily. "Sephiroth." The name driving the bluntest of daggers through my heart. "The fourth remnant..."  
"What was that?" I look up at him, only just realizing I had said that. "While she was fighting she suddenly clutched her side and the guy she was fighting called her the fourth remnant."  
"I see. She is a remnant of Sephiroths legacy. She was bound to find out sooner or later."  
"Is that what they are then? Remnants of Sephiroth?"  
"Indeed. The three of them seek Jenova and her power. With her power they can create a new Sephiroth. However, if they have Amaia, they may not even need Jenova at all."  
"The fourth remnant."

**

As I regain consciousness I realise who the men surrounding me are, and just who they are looking for. The long suppressed memory revealing all. "Welcome back. So, are you going to tell us now?"  
"If I tell you where she is you could create a new Sephiroth without even having Jenova present." My accusation shocks them. The light behind the butch one flickers as the three of them close in on me. "Tell us where she is Turk, and no one gets hurt..."

--

**Finish.** This is something new i came up with a little while ago finally been put into words. Amaia means End or Resolution.


	2. Rufus

**Rufus**

"We need to find him, exhaust every material until we find him. Tseng, Elena! Start the hunt for Amaia. We need to find her before they do. Get to it everyone!" Turks of all ages march past after hearing my orders. "Where do we take her if"  
"When!" Elena cuts Tseng off. "When we find her?" Tseng corrects himself. "You bring her back here to me and if Reno has not been found at that point you will join the search for Reno. Just make sure you get to her before they do." The two nod and make their way out to their armoured car. Good luck Tseng and Elena, the lifestream knows you need it. I avert my eyes to gaze at the sky. A deep silver moon gazes back at me. "Please let them find Reno and Amaia, let them be safe." The door to the Shinra mansion shuts with a thundering bang. I lightly run my fingertips over the portrait of the Turks I command, their faces grin at me. "Tseng, Elena, Reno, Amaia and Rude, my finest Turks." Seeing her face my mind wanders...

--

"Amaia, would you join me in my office please." Her blue eyes glisten as she agrees. "Rufus," she asks, "How long 'til the Shinra Ball?" A smile creeps up on my face. "Not long now. 1 week and 3 days if my counting is right. Are you excited?" I turn back to look at her. "I can't wait." She beams.

"There is something I need to talk to you about Amaia. Something very important that I really shouldn't have kept from you this long."  
"Um, ok." She carefully places herself on the edge of the chair and brushes her chocolate hair behind her ear. "If it weren't for Elena I wouldn't be telling you this, but we have decided it's time you knew what happened to your mother." Her facial expression soon changes. "I know you never really got to know your mother and I know you hardly got to see her but she loved you. Did you love her?" An obeying nod responds. "Good, well, do you know who your father is?" She shakes her head in disappointment, "You know who he is, don't you Rufus."  
"Indeed I do Amaia, however this isn't easy for me to say and I know it won't be easy for you to hear."  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
"Your mother was... she was raped." She throws herself up onto her feet. "By who?!"  
"She couldn't bear to give up a child so you were born."  
"Who is my father Rufus?! Tell me!"  
"Sephiroth." I utter under my breath.  
"Who?"  
"Your father is Sephiroth." She falls back onto the chair, "That monster is my father?"  
"Listen to me Amaia; there are people who will come looking for you. They will hunt you down until they find you and when they get to you, you won't be able to resist. Stay strong Amaia or you'll never make it through." She nods with a determined look on her face.

"One of them called me the fourth remnant. What does it mean?"  
"Those are some of the people I told you about, now they know what you look like it's going to be harder for you to hide from them." Her tag and gun hit my desk with not so much as a tap. "I've loved serving under you Rufus. I'm sad it has to end here."  
"You do what you think is best."  
"Give this to Reno for me, would you?"  
"I'd be honoured to."

"Reno!" He sits alone, sobbing, under the tree they shared. "Yeah boss." He wipes away the tears and tries to make himself look presentable. "Amaia wanted me to give this to you." As I hand him the letter tears start to glide down his face. "Sorry boss." He utters, wiping them away. "It's ok Reno, really. I know this is hard for you and you are very brave for facing it like this. Elena hasn't left her room since she returned there after the meeting, not even to have lunch with Tseng. Crying often helps, though as men we try to deny it." He pulls himself off the ground and falls into my arms. "There there Reno, everything will be ok."

--

"Boss!" I snap out of my extended day dream. "We've got a whereabouts for Reno but scans of the building are showing us that he's being held there by three men." The remnants of Sephiroth?  
"Get men in there and get Reno out!"  
"Right away boss!" I pull out my phone and speed dial Tseng. "Tseng, report."  
"We're just leaving her last known residence and they have a few ideas of where she might be so we're going to go and check them out."  
"Alright, be swift about it." I clap my phone shut. "Boss, they've got Reno out, safe and sound and it seems one of the three men couldn't get away fast enough."  
"Good work, great work. Bring him home boys!"  
"Yes Boss!" Having a remnant here could be very interesting. "Prepare the hold for a captive!" I order as I throw the doors open to here the convoy of armoured vans and cars roll up the driveway. The van in front screeches and slides, on its side, to a hault right in front of me. Rude should never be allowed to drive one of them. The door flies open and Reno hits me, almost knocking me to the ground. "What did I tell you about running hugs Reno?"  
"Don't do them." I nod and he smiles. "Let me go! My brothers will get you for this!" Rude and Xavier restrain the silver haired young man. "Take him downstairs, I have some things to ask him." My phone sends chilling vibrations up my body. I flick it open, hoping for good news. "Boss, we've checked out 3 places and still haven't found her yet. There's only a couple more on the list to go. We're not giving up until you say to boss."  
"I would never tell you to do that. Keep looking, we need to find her." I clap my phone shut once again and turn to Reno, a hopeful expression colours his face. "Not yet Reno, I'm sorry."  
"Soon though?"  
"Hopefully, Reno, hopefully." He wanders off to his room. I casually march down to the hold. "My brothers will come for me, just you wait. Nothing can stop us."  
"Good to know you're talking remnant."  
"My name is Yazoo, thank-you very much head Turk Rufus. And don't bother asking why we are seeking out your friend, you already know why, and there is no point in me telling you something you already know." He rattles the chains around his wrists that bind him to the wall. His feet also chained in place. "Strip him; you never know what he might be hiding." His tight leather clothing falls to the floor as its cut off his body, exposing his skin for all to see. "Is this really appropriate boss?"  
"If you don't like my methods then you may as well leave the room now." Men march out behind me. "Looks like it's just you and me."  
"Congratulations on your foolish observation." I look him up and down, his naked body littered with scars and scratches, decorated by little rings of purple colouration. "Like what you see?" He smirks.  
"It looks like you take beatings often, care to share the story?"  
"Actually that's a secret between myself and my brothers, if you don't mind."  
"I do mind, indeed."  
"Well that's just too bad."  
"There are some things I want to know about you and your brothers, are you going to co-operate?"  
"Depends on the question I guess."  
"Well let's get started then."  
"Let's."  
"How long have you and your brothers been this way?"  
"Remnants of Sephiroth you mean? All our lives that I can remember."  
"Ahh, I see. And how long have you ventured to fulfil your mothers destiny?"  
"Mother. You know where she is? We've been searching for her, but Kadaj said that if we find the fourth remnant we might not need mother. No doubt we'll still end up searching for her anyway."  
"Interesting." He shivers reluctantly. "Getting cold Yazoo?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Alright then, I won't get you a blanket. Xavier! Come down and watch Yazoo!"  
"Alright Boss! Coming down!"  
"You know, when you find her, and bring her back here, if I am still here, my brothers will come and get us both. Two birds with one stone? Is that how it goes?"  
"Indeed it does Yazoo, unlucky for you, if you are still here; there is no way you will be getting out so I would give up the macho act if I were you." I march up the stairs as Xavier marches down. The words of the remnant ringing out in my head. Let the battle begin.

**Finish.**


End file.
